googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Googology Wiki:GoogolNews
December 5, 2019: Googology Wiki turned 11 years old! * June 8, 2019: Jonathan Bowers plans on making a video series on his arrays. * December 5, 2018: It's been 10 years since Googology Wiki was created. We came a long way! * October 30, 2018: Polish Googology Wiki is established. * July 19, 2018: Malay Googology Wiki is established. * June 14, 2018: This wiki has switched to HTTPS, however MathJax tries to load itself through HTTP, so many formulas will not render now. This has been fixed, but it'll take some time to be approved. Sorry about the mess again! * December 9, 2017: It is the 9th Anniversary of Sbiis Saibian's site! * December 5, 2017: Googology Wiki celebrates 9 years! * September 5, 2017: Czech Googology wiki is open. * January 4, 2017: We finally reached our 10,000th article!!! * December 5, 2016: Happy 8th birthday, Googology Wiki! ---- * September 10, 2016: We are discussing about splitting some big categories. Come join if you have any suggestions! * July 22, 2016: We just reached our 5,000th article! * February 8, 2016: We just reached our 4,000th article! * December 16, 2015: Russian Googology wiki is here. * December 5, 2015: Happy 7th birthday, Googology Wiki! * August 10, 2015: Wikia has globally disabled custom JavaScript, so many formulas will not render on the wiki. Sorry about the mess! * March 4, 2015: The Second International Googological Olympiad has begun. Everyone is welcome to participate! * January 27, 2015: One of our members has launched a little competition, The First International Googological Olympiad. Why not participate? * December 9, 2014: We have a birthday once again: today Sbiis Saibian's One to Infinity turns six, congratulations Sbiis! * December 5, 2014: Happy 6th birthday, Googology Wiki! * October 1, 2014: Hey, Redditors! The /r/googology subreddit could really use some love. * July 19, 2014: Want to talk to real googologists? We've set up the IRC channel ##googology on Freenode. * February 11, 2014: Here is the 3,000th article! * January 1, 2014: Happy 2014! * December 12, 2013: French Googology Wiki is here. * December 9, 2013: Happy 5th birthday to Sbiis Saibian! Er, Sbiis Saibian's website. * December 6, 2013: 日本語は話せますか？ Googology Wiki now has a Japanese version. * December 5, 2013: FIVE YEARS! * November 28, 2013: Please help us add information on some of the larger uncountable cardinals. (And happy Thanksgiving to our friends in the U.S.) * : Googology Wiki in Dutch was created! * May 8, 2013: We've just hit our 2,000th article! * March 30, 2013: Due to their importance to large number studies, we have decided to introduce articles about Cantor's ordinals! Check them out, or better, help us build them! * March 19, 2013: We need your help with a new article, List of googological functions, which indexes various functions and notations using FGH. * January 4, 2013: The community has decided to decrease the lower bound on number articles from 100 to 0. Help us create articles for the numbers from 0 to 99! * December 9, 2012: One to Infinity, the e-book brainchild of Sbiis Saibian celebrates its fourth birthday! * December 8, 2012: Googology Wiki is now four years old! Many thanks to all the contributors who have brought this wiki to what it is today. ja:巨大数研究 Wiki:Googol ニュース